Feed Me -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: rtg


Feed Me

The cicadas buzzed endlessly within the heat of summer. A boy with snowy white hair and teeth that resembled that of a sharks stood by the shade of the local convenience store; his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. His crimson eyes gazed lazily at the people passing by. He had the sort of stare that made one unsure of whether he was really interested in what he was viewing. He was as motionless as an undisturbed pool of water. That is, until a pretty young girl came briskly bounding out of the glass convenience store doors.

The girls' wispy, blonde hair whipped her back as she bounded, as if it was a jockey urging on the majestic horse. Her skin was rather pale, but that further illuminated her apple green eyes that gleamed brilliantly and shimmered as they reflected against the blasting sunlight. She had what seemed to be an impossibly wide smile playing about her slim face. The smile grew unbelievably wider as she sighted the boy. He grinned in reply, kicking himself away from the wall he was previously leaning upon. His grin put his shark teeth on full display. This sight may have intimidated others, but the girl was not stricken by fear. Not in the slightest.

"Hey, Soul!" Sang the girl.  
"Yo, Maka." Replied Soul in an inadvertently harsh voice.  
"I got all the shopping." Said Maka, swaying gently on the spot, "So shall we head home now?"  
"Yeah. I'm starving." Yawned Soul, "And tired too."  
Maka nodded in an understanding manner before joining him in contagious yawning. Soul began to walk away, expecting Maka to follow. Without a moment's hesitation, she followed, as if she was a dog and he was her master. But actually, it was the other way round.  
"What do you want to eat?" Asked Maka, who had given up on bounding and had decided to walk in a more regal manner.  
"Hmm…Ramen." Replied Soul, idly, "Unless you don't want Ramen."  
"No, Ramen sounds nice." Piped Maka, shaking her head, making her hair swish gracefully around her shoulders.  
"What do you wanna do when we get home? Oh wait, let me guess. Study, right?"  
"Actually, I was going to read an interesting book." Huffed Maka.  
"Same difference." Chuckled Soul.  
He smirked, once again revealing his shark-like teeth. And once again, Maka did not flinch at this sight.  
"Well, what are YOU going to do when we get back? Oh WAIT, you're going back to sleep, aren't you?" Said Maka, gruffly.  
"Bingo." Replied Soul.  
Maka sighed in disapproval.  
"Too much sleep is bad for you, y'know."  
"What's this?" Asked Soul in a mock surprised voice, "You're concerned about me? Worried about my health? My, my, how sweet of you."  
"As if I care about an idiot like you." Groaned Maka.  
Soul just laughed at this remark, causing Maka to pout. They continued slowly walking down the pathway that was bursting with vibrant plant life.

"Dinner is ready." Maka yelled, hoping that Soul whom was drowned in his soft duvet would hear.  
Maka heard a faint grumble coming from Soul's room in response. This made her laugh jovially.  
Soul dragged himself into the kitchen and flopped sluggishly onto a nearby chair as Maka energetically set the table.  
"Smells good." Mumbled Soul, still half asleep. Not that anybody would be able to tell he was half asleep with mere appearances to go by. Soul always looked drowsy.  
"Thank you." Sang Maka as she popped a full plate of Ramen in front of Soul.  
"Itadakimasu." Grumbled Soul.  
Maka sat down opposite her partner and picked up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." She breathed, the fumes pulling her into a trance.  
"Hey, Maka?"  
"Yes, Soul?"  
"Feed me."  
"Hmm? What?" Queried Maka, her head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise.  
"Feed me." Repeated Soul, aiming a charismatic smile in her direction.  
Maka's face turned the same colour as Soul's eyes.  
"No way!" She exclaimed, turning her head away in refusal.  
"Pretty please?" Begged Soul, leaning closer towards Maka.  
"You know how to feed yourself. What's stopping you?"  
"I'm tired!" Groaned Soul.  
He flopped back into his chair as if to show proof of his exhaustion. Maka sighed in defeat at his act.  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh, you're such a child."  
"The coolest child you've ever seen." Soul corrected her.  
"You do realise that it's uncool to be fed by someone else at your age, don't you?"  
"Nope. I just realise how cool it is to have you waiting on me hand and foot." He replied in a snobbish manner.  
Maka cautiously picked up his chopsticks and used them to retrieve noodles from Soul's bowl.  
"Say aaaann!"  
"Aaaann!" Repeated Soul, opening his mouth wide, bearing his sharp teeth.  
Maka blushed more furiously as she inserted the food into his mouth. He bit down and chewed gratefully.  
"Gy cun goo it nydelf dao." He grunted in the midst of chewing.  
"You're meant to swallow first, idiot."  
Soul hastily finished chewing and gulped down his food.  
"I said I can do it myself now." He announced, "I just wanted to see if you'd actually feed me."  
Maka turned even redder until the point that it seemed impossible to become any more brightly coloured. Soul simply laughed in amusement.  
"MAKA-"  
Soul's laughter instantly stopped. He knew what was coming. He braced himself for the impact.  
"CHOP!"

Soul lay bruised on the sofa while Maka cleared the table.  
"Are you alright ~Nyan?" Asked Blair, grimacing as she spoke. As if she understood how much pain he was in.  
"I'm alright." Replied Soul, wearily, "Thanks for your concern."  
"You must hate her when she does that to you." Sighed Blair.  
"Yeah, I guess I do. But…" Soul turned to watch Maka in the kitchen, trying to distract herself with chores in order to avoid beating him up further. Soul smiled warmly, despite the pain.  
"That's also why I love her."


End file.
